Mi amor por ti
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Ubicado en Luna Nueva. Edward abandona a Bella en el bosque. Por casualidades del destino Jasper se reencuentra con Bella y se hacen amigos. Que hara Jasper cuando sus sentimientos por su amiga cambien a amor? -"Mi amor por ti es mucho mas de lo que crees, Jasper."-Le dice Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin lo publique!Ojala les guste mi nuevo fic, aclaro que este fic es de Jasper y Bella. A mi me encanta esta pareja, ojala les guste a ustedes tambien :D La cancion es I knew you were trouble de Taylor Swift, a mi me encanta esa cancion.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados :)**

* * *

><p>Mi amor por ti<p>

+_Suelta mi mano - Sin Bandera_+

Jasper POV

Y aquí estoy, despidiéndome de la que fue mi familia por tanto tiempo...La razón?Simple. Todo se fue al carajo desde que Edward decidió dejar a Bella.

Todo fue muy difícil para toda la familia, para todos fue muy difícil dejar a Bella...Y todo por qué?Porque soy un monstruo y perdí el control con la sangre de Bella e intente atacarla, por esa razón, todos es mi culpa. Edward decidió dejar a Bella, el amor de su vida porque dice que ella estará mejor sin él y todos nosotros. Sin embargo yo pienso todo lo contrario a eso, no creo que Bella pueda superar todo eso tan fácilmente y olvidarlo. Yo se que Bella amaba mucho a Edward, lo sé porque soy empático y podía sentir todo su amor hacia Edward y todo su cariño hacia la familia también.

Todos perdimos a alguien. Edward y Bella perdieron al gran amor de su vida. Alice a una hermana y mejor amiga, Emmett a su pequeña que adoraba con todo su corazón, Rosalie a una gran amiga que a pesar de que no lo demostraba también la quería mucho, Esme y Carlisle a una hija mas y yo... pues yo no lo sé, pero si se que le tenía un gran cariño, si no fuera por su sangre me hubiera podido acercar a ella y conocerla más, seguro que la habría adorado tanto como Emmett o Carlisle, pero aun así Bella no regresara a nuestras vidas y yo perdí la oportunidad de poder acercarme a ella. Y además de eso, estoy lleno de culpa...Primero trato de atacarla en su cumpleaños número 18 y luego por mi culpa pierde al amor de su vida...Lo sé, soy una basura.

Luego de eso, vino lo peor... la separación con Alice. Seguro que piensan que fue ella la que me dejo. No. Yo la deje porque nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ya no sentía ese gran amor que sentía por Alice, solo cariño, nada más. No sé cuando paso que comencé a mirar a Alice con los ojos de un hermano mayor, si, de un hermano. Creo que confundí las cosas, yo creo que como podía sentir el amor tan grande que sentían Edward y Bella, pensé que era mi amor hacia Alice y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso desapareció, cuando Edward dejo a Bella. Al principio Alice me insistió mucho para que no la dejara, decía que yo solo estaba confundido, que si la amaba, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así y al final se rindió. Aunque sé que ella quiere volver conmigo, no quiero estar distanciado de ella, como ya dije la quiero mucho, pero no la amo, así que hemos decidido ser amigos y ahora podemos llevarnos bien, me siento más tranquilo, excepto por la culpa de lo de Bella.

Aun así, la familia ya estaba rota y no se podía hacer nada. Todos extrañábamos muchísimo a Bella. Yo daría todo por pedirle disculpas y poder tratarla y protegerla como a una hermana más, pero ya es demasiado tarde y eso que ahora ya tengo bastante autocontrol por la sangre humana. Aun así, Bella no volvería y Edward tampoco... No lo mencione?Pues, si. Edward se fue hace un tiempo diciendo que necesita tiempo para estar solo, pero se le olvido agregar y "poder sufrir por Bella".

Me di cuenta de que yo también necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, así que tome la decisión de irme también. Pude notar la inmensa tristeza cuando se lo dije a la familia, pero más en mi querida hermana Rosalie. Nunca fuimos hermanos de sangre, pero nosotros lo sentimos así, como si de verdad fuéramos hermanos de sangre. Por otro lado, Alice me rogo que me y otra vez me pidió que retomáramos lo nuestro, pero yo me negué nuevamente.

Me despedí de ellos, sintiendo la gran tristeza de todos, que si fuera humano estaría llorando como una mujer viendo el final de "Escalera al cielo" (Novela Coreana famosa). Ya sabía muy bien a donde iría, donde me hospedaría y en que universidad estudiaría, si, ahora intentaría estudiar en una universidad, ya me canse de el instituto.

Ya me encontraba en Canadá, en un pueblo donde casi no salía el sol, como en Forks. Este pueblo no era tan tranquilo, es ruidoso y está lleno de jóvenes y muchos adolescentes hormonales. Ya estoy instalado en mi departamento e inscrito en la universidad, obvio que no podre hacer amigos, ni nada de eso por ser un vampiro y la verdad me da igual.

Salí a caminar un rato, ya estaba anocheciendo y todos los chicos salían a divertirse, este pueblo es demasiado moderno y juvenil, pero seguro que podre acostumbrarme. Ya me había alimentado, así que podía caminar tranquilo por las calles que por supuesto, estaba lleno de gente, pero eso ya no me afectaba. Cuando de pronto me fije en un bar con un ambiente muy bueno, no se parecía a un club, pero se escuchaba mucho ruido de música y gente, no sé lo que me impulso a entrar, pero lo hice. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

Entre al bar juvenil y era muy grande a decir verdad, además de que estaba repleto de gente. Según parece hoy es noche de Karaoke, vaya...La verdad no me van mucho estas cosas, así que mejor me voy...

-"Oye, Bella va a cantar hoy verdad?"-Pregunto una voz masculina de algún joven. Pare en seco. Bella? Escuche bien?

-"Si, ella me dijo que si, aunque no me conto que canción cantara hoy y eso que soy su mejor amiga!"-Dijo esta vez una voz femenina, divertida. Qué? No puede ser la misma Bella verdad? Que haría Bella en Canadá?

-"De seguro quiere que sea sorpresa... A veces Bella se comporta misteriosa, pero es tan hermosa aun así."-Dijo una voz masculina de otro chico. Necesito saber si es Bella. Me acerque más al escenario, casi en medio para poder ver el espectáculo.

-"Ja! No te hagas ilusiones con ella, Jhon. Sabes muy bien que Bella no cree en el amor."-Dijo la misma chica. Ahora que podía ver bien al grupo de chicos que hablaban de Bella. Eran com chicos, de como 19 a 23 años. Claro Bella ahora debe de tener 19!

-"Ya llego, lo que todos estaban esperando. Nuestra favorita... Más conocida como la 'Princesa del Karaoke'!"-Dijo el presentador. Princesa del karaoke? Y de pronto apareció ella y vaya que había cambiado... Seguía teniendo su cabellera castaña, pero ahora que había crecido, caía en cascadas hasta su cintura. Wow, su rostro era hermoso! Parecía un Ángel, sus ojos color chocolate seguían igual de hermosos, pero ahora sentía que me atraían mas. Sus preciosos labios rosados, carnosos traían brillo labial que le daba el toque perfecto. Su piel parecía de porcelana y tan suave que quería tocarla para poder comprobarlo y su cuerpo...Por Dios!Su cuerpo no era la de una chica, si no la de una diosa! Esas curvas tentaban a cualquiera... Y su ropa no ayudaba mucho, llevaba un top blanco con unos shorts negros y una chaqueta de cuero marrón y unos converses negros también. A mala hora tenía que ser empático, sentía toda la lujuria de los hombres de este lugar, malditos pervertidos!Bueno al menos no tengo el don de Edward porque si no... Bueno el punto es que no me la esperaba así... Estaba bellísima, hermosa. Si Edward la viera ahora se sentiría un completo idiota por haberla dejado y también estaría babeando por ella...

-"Hola chicos! Que tal estáis esta noche?! Y joder! No sé cuantas veces les repito que no me llaméis 'La Princesa del Karaoke'! Que no me gusta! Bueno hoy cantare una canción especial porque sé que a muchas chicas les ha pasado... 'I knew you were trouble', espero que os guste, ahí va..."-Dijo Bella muy emocionada. Wow de verdad era Bella? Bella canta? Parece que aun no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí, viéndola... Que debería hacer? Debería irme? No. Definitivamente no me iré hasta escucharla cantar. Comenzó la canción y su voz era... hermosa... cómo?

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

Wow, se ve espectacular... como paso todo esto? No me lo puedo creer... La Bella que yo conocia, no era asi...

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

La letra... A caso la letra va dedicada a Edward? I knew you were trouble... "Sabía que serias un problema"... Esta canción va dedicada a Edward estoy seguro de eso. Ohh Bella...

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,

Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

Mierda! Se acaba de dar cuenta de que estoy acá... Pero ella sigue aun así puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos chocolates y también... odio.

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

Lo canta tan bien... Como si de verdad lo sintiera así y si, si lo siente así? La entiendo... Aunque aún sigo en shock y además me siento en frente de una estrella del pop! Ella es espectacular! Aunque a la vez siento que ella no es la Bella que yo conocía, ha cambiado muchísimo y siento que estoy frente a una chica nueva, como decirlo, especial y segura de sí misma.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

Termino y bajo del escenario corriendo hacia todos sus amigos, quienes la abrazaron y le dijeron que canto genial. Ella miro hacia mí y pude ver y sentir en ella: primero sorpresa, luego tristeza y después enojo. También la note nerviosa. Me entristeció todo eso y sus emociones eran sorpresa, tristeza, enojo y nostalgia. Quería acercarme a ella, pero como hacerlo después de que trataste de atacarla en su cumpleaños y ni siquiera te has disculpado. Pero aquí estoy, esperando a que un milagro pase y pueda hablar con Bella. Ella parece tensa, pero sigue conversando con sus amigos.

-"Hey Bells, creo que ese chico te está mirando y además es mono."-Dijo una de sus amigas. Diablos! Obvio que si me quedo mirándola así parecería que quiero algo con ella. Que debería hacer? Esto debe de ser muy incomodo para Bella...

-"Ahmm...si, voy al baño."-Dijo Bella y se fue muy rápido al baño sin ni siquiera mirarme. Ohh...todo por mi culpa. Cuando salió del baño y caminaba hacia sus amigos, un chico se le acerco y la invito a bailar. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Bella acepto. Comenzaron a bailar y ella se movía muy sensual con el tipo ese. Bella no es así, ella no seria así de atrevida... El tipo la agarro de la cintura y se rozaban de una manera que debería de ser ilegal! Esto era un baile erótico y Dios! Que pensaría Edward si la viera así...? Una señorita de su casa no debe de hacer esas cosas y un caballero no la tocaría de esa manera, así que solo decidí actuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews y publicare mas pronto de lo que creen ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! :) De verdad siento mucho haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, pero por fin lo subi... Queria agradecerles por todo su apoyo! En serio chicas gracias! Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo!**

**Los personajes y la saga crepusculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero Lizzie y Brianna, son personajes creados por mi. :D**

* * *

><p>Mi amor por ti<p>

+_Say ok - Vanessa Hudgens_+

_Capitulo anterior_

_-"Ahmm...si, voy al baño."-Dijo Bella y se fue muy rápido al baño sin ni siquiera mirarme. Ohh...todo por mi culpa. Cuando salió del baño y caminaba hacia sus amigos, un chico se le acerco y la invito a bailar. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Bella acepto. Comenzaron a bailar y ella se movía muy sensual con el tipo ese. Bella no es así, ella no sería así de atrevida... El tipo la agarro de la cintura y se rozaban de una manera que debería de ser ilegal! Esto era un baile erótico y Dios! Qué pensaría Edward si la viera así...? Una señorita de su casa no debe de hacer esas cosas y un caballero no la tocaría de esa manera, así que solo decidí actuar._

Jasper POV

Me acerque a ellos, mientras seguían bailando y cuando estuve cerca pude sentir la lujuria de los 2. Obvio no podía dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de Bella y ella, como la señorita que es, no debería dejar que la toquen de esa manera tan atrevida. Ok llámenme anticuado, pero soy un vampiro con más de 100 años y en mis tiempos los hombres no tocaban a las mujeres así, al menos no en público y las chicas no eran tan atrevidas.

-"Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella ahora mismo."-Le gruñí al tipo que bailaba con Bella. Ellos se sobresaltaron al oír mi voz. Bella estaba muy sorprendida, mientras que el chico me miraba con enojo.

-"Y tu quien rayos eres?!"-Me dijo el muy idiota.

-"Yo soy...soy..."-Diablos! Que soy yo de ella? Su ex-cuñado?-"Soy su hermano y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te partiré la cara."-Le amenace. Bella abrió mucho sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. "Y tú, ven vamos."-Y sin darle tiempo a responder, la saque del lugar tomándola del brazo. Tenía que actuar como el hermano sobreprotector con ella y al parecer me salió muy bien, debería ganarme un Oscar. Ella aun estaba en shock y cuando por fin reacciono me miro enojada.

-"Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?! Desde cuando tengo yo, un hermano? Y que haces aquí, Jasper?!-Wow de verdad estaba enojada.

-"Como que, qué hago?! Te estaba protegiendo de ese pervertido que se estaba sobrepasando contigo!"-De seguro que Emmett hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo y es más, le hubiera partido la cara al imbécil con el que bailaba, yo solo actué como el hermano mayor que siempre quise ser con ella y que no pude por...por lo que paso.

-"Que? Pero si solo estábamos bailando!"-Me dijo, no, mejor dicho me grito. Bufe molesto.

-"Claro que no! Prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo con ropa allí dentro!"-Le grite. Ella parecía querer matarme con la mirada.

-"Eres un exagerado! Además yo puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana, tengo 19 años, no soy una bebita, Jasper. Ustedes los vampiros siempre están tratando de controlar mi vida, los odio..."-Lo ultimo lo susurro.-"Sabes una cosa, Jasper? Ya no soy la misma niña que se dejo manipular por tu familia, ahora soy una mujer fuerte y no dejare que me jodan la vida otra vez como en el pasado, ustedes ya no existen... Así que tú y tu familia pueden irse a la mierda!"-Me grito. Y sin más salió corriendo, dejándome en shock. Wow de verdad Bella Swan acaba de decir eso? Pude sentir todo su odio y enojo cuando me grito aquello... Bella nos odia y lo comprendo, pero era necesario que dijera que nos fuéramos a la mierda? Vale pues le voy a mandar un mensaje a Edward y a todos: Me encontré con Bella y dice que se vayan a la mierda. Definitivamente Bella ha cambiado mucho, ahora es más decidida y sexy...

Bella POV

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo. Pensé que todo lo que paso con Edward había quedado en el olvido, pero no, aun me duele y no es porque lo ame, porque ya no lo hago, pero aun duele la forma en que me dejaron todos... Duele no haber significado nada para ellos y que para mi ellos lo fueran todo. Yo los quería mucho y ellos me dejaron sin despedirse.

Y ahora me vengo a encontrar con Jasper para hacerme recordar lo que viví con ellos, como me dejaron y por ultimo como entre en depresión total. Recuerdo cuando Edward me dijo que no me amaba y mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Después de eso, no comía, no dormía y si lo hacía tenia pesadillas horribles, me despertaba llorando y gritando. Estuve en depresión unos meses donde me perdí en mi mundo, alejándome de todos y volviéndome un zombi por completo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, tenía que seguir adelante por mi o al menos por Charlie y Renee. Me obligue a mi misma a olvidar a los Cullen y a Edward. Ellos dejaron de existir para mí y de seguro yo también para ellos. Me recupere poco a poco, volví a tener amigos, cambie mis vestimentas y me comporte como una chica normal. Sin embargo al amor me cerré completamente. Ya no creo en el amor, yo no estoy hecha para ser amada, solo para sufrir. Hubieron muchos chicos detrás de mi, pero me negué a todos sin siquiera darles una oportunidad. En una noche de fiesta perdí mi virginidad con un amigo y no recuerdo mucho como fue, pero no me arrepiento de aquello. Desde ese día he tenido aventuras de solo una noche sin compromisos y eso los chicos lo sabían muy bien. El sexo era algo que me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir sensual y poderosa.

Ingrese una universidad de Canadá, estudiando literatura. Y ahora estoy aquí con 19 años siendo una chica normal. Me visto a la moda, tengo amigos y salgo a fiestas. Estaba muy feliz con mi vida, pero no...como el destino me odia, hoy me cruce con un Cullen, nada más y nada menos que Jasper Cullen. Genial! De seguro ahora debe estar contándole a su familia que se acababa de encontrar con su antigua mascota y que le dije que se vayan a la mierda. No me arrepiento de cómo me porte con él, ya que ellos me abandonaron y destrozaron mi corazón. Malditos! Espero no verlos nunca más, no quiero volver a cruzarme con uno de ellos otra vez en mi vida! Aquí tengo todo, mi universidad, mis amigos y mi amado empleo que consiste en cantar en un bar cada semana. Sí, yo Bella Swan, canto y muy bien ya que me pagan. Me gusta mucho cantar, siento que me libero y me hace sentir única.

Hoy había ido por diversión al bar donde trabajaba y decidí cantar solo porque me lo pidieron mis amigos de la universidad. Cante y en medio de la canción veo a Jasper, casi me muero de la impresión, pero tenía que seguir cantando y eso hice. El seguía allí cuando termine la canción y yo no quería ni siquiera cruzar palabra con él. Tenía miedo de que estuvieran los demás por allí, que pasaba si me encontraba con Alice, la que fingió ser mi mejor amiga por meses y luego me abandona sin siquiera despedirse. Me senté con mis amigos a conversar, pero sentía la mirada de Jasper en mí y me ponía nerviosa. Fui al baño y luego se me acerca un chico buenísimo para bailar y yo acepte encantada. Sabia muy las intenciones del chico y me parecía bien, yo no quería conocerlo ni nada de eso, yo solo quería tener una noche de sexo y ya, pero no... Mi queridísimo ex-cuñado tuvo que espantarme a mi cita de la noche. No entiendo por qué demonios hizo eso, pero juro que tenía ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante, quien demonios se creía él, para mandar sobre mi vida?! Hice lo que tenía que hacer mandándolo a la mierda y yéndome de allí en seguida hacia mi casa. Ya que Jasper arruino mi noche, no tuve más remedio que regresar a mi casa la cual compartía con mis 2 mejores amigas, Lizzie y Brianna.

Lizzie y Brianna, son mis mejores amigas, las 3 tenemos 19 años y estudiamos en la misma universidad. Lizzie Morgan tiene el cabello negro, largo y liso con ojos azules, es un poco bajita y delgada, es muy bonita. Brianna Hudson es rubia de pelo ondulado con ojos azules, es alta y delgada, también es muy bonita. Las 3 nos volvimos inseparables desde que nos conocimos y decidimos mudarnos juntas. Las 3 seguimos solteras y disfrutamos de esa soltería al máximo. Creo que hoy dormiré sola ya que no creo que esas 2 no tengan un poco de acción un viernes por la noche. Solo espero no volver a encontrarme con ningún Cullen porque si no, no creo que aguante mucho y me derrumbe.

...

Hoy es sábado y me desperté de mejor humor, después de lo que paso ayer, que no quiero recordarlo. Me asee un poco y me vestí con ropa deportiva ya que tenía ganas de correr un poco. Cogí mi Ipod ya que mientras corro me gusta escuchar música. Como imagine, las chicas no pasaron la noche en la casa. Jo que suerte! Todo por culpa de... Ay mejor lo dejo y me voy. Salí de mi casa y cuando menos me doy cuenta choco con alguien.

-"Lo siento, iba distraid..."-Y cuando le veo el rostro no me lo puedo creer. Mi cara debe ser todo un poema.-"Tu de nuevo?! Que haces aquí?"-Le pregunto levantando un poco mi voz que creo que todos los vecinos me oyeron, pero eso ahora me da igual. El me mira divertido.

-"Ahmm vivo aquí..."-Me responde el.

-"Que?! Como que vives aquí? Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto..."-Por que tengo que tener tan mala suerte? Genial! Solo falta que aparezca la duende y me diga "Bella! Cuanto tiempo" y yo la mande al carajo. Definitivamente la vida me odia.

-"Tu también vives aquí?"-Me pregunta Jasper.

-"No que va, he venido a robar en estos departamentos."-Le digo con sarcasmo. El se ríe y yo me enojo aun mas.-"Vale como la vida me odia, seremos vecinos. Solo espero no verlos a ti y a Alice tan seguido porque si no juro que..."-Pero él me interrumpió.

-"Alice no está conmigo."-Me dice él. Qué...?

-"Como que Alice no está contigo? No entiendo..."-Le digo. No entiendo nada...como que Alice no está con él? Y entonces que hace el aquí?

-"Alice y yo nos separamos hace un tiempo. Tampoco están los demás, estoy solo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte..."-Me dice.

-"Se se-separaron?"-Le pregunto. Vaya no me lo puedo creer...ellos se amaban mucho y yo pensé que eran una pareja perfecta...No me puedo creer que se hayan separado. El asintió y yo solo pude decir:-"Yo lo siento mucho Jasper, no quería ser..."

-"No te preocupes Bella. Ahmm y tu como terminaste aquí?"-Me pregunta el.

-"Bueno estudio aquí, estoy en la universidad. Después de que ustedes mes aband..."-Y me di cuenta de lo tonta que soy. Como puedo estar hablando con él? El también me abandono, aunque no lo crean, yo si lo quería un poco como hermano a Jasper y me dolió su partida con los Cullen.-"Sabes, no se qué hago hablando contigo... Yo te odio, los odio, ustedes son los seres más malvados que existen en este mundo. Me trataron como a un trapo sucio y luego me abandonaron como si fuera cualquier cosa. Ustedes ya no existen."-Y no pude evitar que se escaparan las lágrimas. Comencé a llorar y no quise seguir allí, humillándome frente a Jasper, así que salí corriendo. Cuando estuve lejos trate de calmarme y me seque las lagrimas, pero de pronto oí...

-"Bella! Bella espera!"-Me llamo Jasper. Yo me aterre y no supe que hacer. No quería hablar con él, así que solo hui. Corrí como si un asesino me estuviera persiguiendo ya que a eso salí, a correr y ahora es lo que estoy haciendo. Me coloque los audífonos y corrí mas despacio. Mire hacia atrás para ver si me seguía y lo vi, estaba corriendo hacia mí! Joder! Corrí mas rápido, como si de una carrera se tratase y me saque los audífonos.

-"Deja de seguirme!"-Le grite. Ya me estaba cansando porque había corrido muy rápido desde el principio.

-"No! Bella tenemos que hablar por favor, detente."-Me dijo él y cada vez estaba más cerca. Corrí mas rápido y de pronto oí su risa. De qué demonios se estaba riendo?

-"De qué demonios te ríes?"-Le grite enojada.

-"Jajaja de que yo no me cansare nunca y tu ya estas cansada, no lo niegues. Bella detente y conversemos."-Me dijo riendo un poco. Maldición es verdad! Los vampiros nunca se cansan. No me queda de otra que... Me detuve y cuando Jasper llego hacia mi...

-"Ahhh! Auxilio! Este chico quiere abusar sexualmente de mí! Por favor que alguien me ayude! Este chico quiere abusar de mi!"-Grite fingiendo miedo y Jasper abrió mucho sus ojos. Mucha gente se acerco a nosotros y algunos vinieron a ayudarme.

-"Estas bien?"-Me pregunto una señora y ya tenía mucha gente al rededor mío, viendo si me encontraba bien.

-"Si, por favor ayúdenme...ese chico quiso abusar de mi..."-Dije llorando. Debería de ganarme un Oscar por esto. Sé que soy una perra por haber hecho esto, pero Jasper es un vampiro, que le pueden hacer?

-"Yo-yo no..."-Comenzó a decir Jasper mientras que yo lloraba, fingiendo. Estábamos en la calle y mucha gente a pesar de aun ser muy temprano se detenía a ver qué pasaba.

-"Eres un desgraciado! Como puedes querer abusar de una chica indefensa?!"-Le grito un señor. Lo último que vi fue que Jasper salía corriendo siendo perseguido por muchos hombres. Me pregunto si estará bien? Bah! Ellos no se preguntaron si estaría bien después de abandonarme. Con ellos puedo ser todo lo perra que quiera por lo que me hicieron. Aunque no niego que me da un poco de pena Jasper...

-"Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa..."-Anuncie a las señoras que estaban a mí al rededor viendo si me encontraba bien. Me limpie mis lágrimas fingidas y me levante.

-"Pero estas bien? Y si ese hombre vuelve a..."-Me comenzó a decir una señora.

-"No se preocupe, mi casa queda muy cerca y llamare a mis amigas para que estén conmigo."-Le sonreí como la niña buena que NO soy para tranquilizarla. Al final accedieron y me dejaron ir. Fui tranquila a mi casa y estaba por abrir mi puerta cuando de pronto...

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso."-Me dijo Jasper enojado.

-"Verdad que debería de hacerme actriz? Deberían de darme un oscar por lo de hace un momento."-Le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-"Bella tú no eres así..."-Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-"Claro, es que ustedes prefieren a la chiquilla tonta que se deja manipular verdad? Lo siento, pero esa niña murió y nací yo. Ahora déjame en paz o si no gritare de nuevo que quieres abusar de una linda chica inocente."-Le sonreí con inocencia.

-"Vale, si tu puedes fingir que intente abusar de ti, entonces yo puedo hacer esto..."-Y entonces me tapo la boca con una mano para que no gritara y me cargo hacia lo que supongo era su departamento. Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y me tiro bruscamente al mueble.

-"Esto es secuestro!"-Le grite enojada.

-"No Bella. Yo te pedí que habláramos y tú te negaste e hiciste que hombres me persiguieran creyendo que soy un violador. Era por las buenas o por las malas! Ahora si hablaremos."-Me dijo enojado y cansado. Joder! Ahora sí que ya no tengo escapatoria...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Bella se hace una actuacion para fingir que Jasper la quiso violar y luego Jasper secuestra a Bella para hablar con Bella...! Que creen que pasara...? Dejen Reviews diciendo que opinan sobre este capitulo! Las quiero mucho y hasta el capitulo 3 ;)<strong>

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ya publique! Lamento haber tardado tanto :( Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews :D Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Los personajes no son mios (por mas que quiera), son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

><p>Mi amor por ti<p>

+_Gold – Victoria Justice_+

Capitulo 3: ¿Amigos?

Jasper POV

No puedo creer que Bella acabara de hacer algo así... ¡Fingió que la quise violar solo para poder escaparse de mí! Ok, definitivamente esa chica es una loca, bipolar y malcriada. Tengo que calmarme para poder hablar con ella. No pienso rendirme, tengo que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por lo de su fiesta. Sé que ha pasado mucho, pero aun me siento culpable por haberla querido atacar y porque por mi Edward decidió dejarla.

Decidí que tenía que hablar con ella por las buenas o por las malas. Trate por las buenas, ¿y qué paso?, creyeron que era un violador por lo tanto ahora será por las malas. Espere a que llegara y no tardo mucho en llegar. La espere en su puerta y entonces le tape la boca para que no gritara y la arrastre hasta mi departamento. Ella no tenía mucha fuerza o tal vez, es porque yo soy un vampiro.

Cuando llegamos cerré la puerta y la tire bruscamente al mueble. Ella se quejo diciendo que era secuestro, ¿y a mí que mierda me importaba, si era secuestro? Quería hablar con ella y tuvo que ser por las malas. Ella ya no tenía escapatoria y lo sabía muy bien.

-"Ahora sí, hablaremos quieras o no."-Le dije. Ella bufo y me ignoro.-"Estas siendo muy infantil."-Dije enojado por su actitud.

-"Oh, perdóneme señor secuestrador, debería estar súper feliz porque un idiota vampiro me acaba de secuestrar ¡yupi!"-Dijo sarcástica. Ahora me toco a mí bufar por su actitud.

-"Bien... Podemos quedarnos todo el día si quieres hasta que decidas hablar conmigo. Yo tengo toda la eternidad y puedo esperar."-Dije burlón y me puse cómodo en frente de ella. Ella me fulmino con la mirada y aun así se veía hermosa... Pero ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada. Yo de verdad tenía mucho tiempo, así que no me importo y además sabía que ella no iba a aguantar mucho. Se quedo sentada, cruzada de brazos y en silencio, mientras yo leía una revista. A veces la miraba de reojo y ella tenía el seño fruncido, se veía adorable. Paso como una hora y ella parecía estar aguantándose hasta que exploto.

-"¡Ah! ¡Ya me canse, me voy!"-Dijo exasperada. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la entrada, pero yo llegue antes a velocidad vampírica y no la deje irse.

-"Podrás irte, después de hablar."-Le digo con una sonrisa divertida. Ella suspira en rendición, se dirige al mueble y se sienta.

-"¡Bien!"-Acepta enojada. Sonrió por mi triunfo y me siento frente a ella. Se ve tan linda toda enfurruñadita...

-"Bella yo quería pedirte perdón."-Comienzo, pero ella me interrumpe.

-"¿Por...?"-Pregunta indiferente y mirándose las uñas.

-"Por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños. Jamás quise hacerte daño, solo perdí el control, sé que no es excusa...pero de verdad lo lamento y entendería si no quisieras perdonarme. Entiendo si después de esto me quieres lejos porque piensas que soy un monstruo."-Le digo arrepentido.

Por fin lo dije... Siento como si me quitara un peso de encima, siempre he querido pedirle disculpas y por fin lo hice. Aunque si ella no me perdona y me dice que me aleje me sentiría fatal, pero lo comprendería.

Vi que ella suavizo un poco su expresión, a una dulce. Eso me confundió un poco, esperaba que se enojara y saliera corriendo y gritando.

-"Jasper."-Dijo suavemente. Sentí algo raro en mi, cuando pronuncio mi nombre.-"Jamás te culpe por eso. Me pareció una reacción normal, ¡eres un vampiro! No tienes nada de que culparte, fue una reacción natural."-Me dijo dulcemente.-"Es como si yo me volviera vegetariana de repente cuando soy una amante de la carne y entonces me pongan una hamburguesa de MacCdonals en frente mío. Obvio lo atacaría sin pensármelo dos veces."-Dijo riendo.

Yo me confundí más. ¿Ella no me culpa...? ¿No está enojada? ¿No me tiene miedo? ¿Está loca o qué?

-"Pero...pero si por mí, Edward te dejo."-Le dije. Ella puso una mueca de dolor.

-"No, Jasper, te equivocas. Edward me dejo porque es un estúpido engreído, lo tuyo no tuvo nada que ver."-Me dijo fríamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella siguió.-"Jasper si él me dejo así de fácil, entonces quería decir que no me amaba tanto como decía. Mi sangre era un problema para todos ustedes por ser vampiros, pero tenía solución. La solución era que yo me convertiría en una más de ustedes, pero parece que el estúpido de Edward no me amaba lo suficiente como para convertirme."-Dijo con amargura.-"Hay una frase que dice: si te ama volverá, pero también hay otra que dice: si te ama nunca se ira..."-Dijo con los ojos tristes.

Ante eso me quede sin palabras porque...era cierto. Si Edward la amaba tanto como decía entonces la hubiera convertido, ¿no? Que estúpido fue Edward...

-"Sera mejor que me vaya..."-Dijo levantándose.

-"¡No!"-Dije enseguida. Aun no la podía dejar ir...

-"Jasper, ya hablamos y tu prometiste dejarme ir."-Se quejo.

-"Si, pero entonces... ¿me perdonas?"-Le pregunte esperanzado.

-"¿Por qué?"-Me pregunto confundida.

-"Por haber querido morderte ese día..."-

-"Pero no lo hiciste."-Me contrario.

-"Pero y ¿si lo hubiera hecho...?"-

-"Mmhm...Pues entonces no estaría aquí."-Dice divertida. ¿Cómo puede bromear con algo así?-"Eso no importa, la cosa es que no me mordiste y sigo aquí."-Me dice tranquila.

-"Bueno... ¿me perdonas por haberte querido morder?"-Le pregunto. Ella bufo.

-"Bien, te perdono por haberme querido morder."-Me dice rodando los ojos.

-"Entonces, ¿no quieres que me aleje?"-Le pregunto mas esperanzado. Por alguna razón no quería estar lejos de ella.

-"Jasper, esa no es mi decisión. Tú puedes estar aquí o en la china, si quieres... No soy nadie para decirte donde debes o no estar. Además me da igual."-Dice enojada.

-"Entonces... ¿podemos ser amigos?"-Le pregunto.

-"No."-Responde simplemente.-"Adiós."-Y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de que pueda abrirla ya estoy allí.-"¡Déjame ir!"-Me grita ya cansada y enojada.

-"Quiero ser tu amigo..."-Le ruego. De seguro me debo de ver patético, pero no me importa, en realidad quiero estar cerca de ella ahora que puedo. Ella suaviza su mirada y me mira con ternura.

-"Jasper, aun no te he perdonado..."-Me confiesa. Le miro confundido. Pensé que me había perdonado, ella lo dijo...

-"Pero..."-

-"Tu también me abandonaste con ellos. Ustedes eran como mi familia y no sabes cuánto me dolió su partida..."-Dijo con voz rota y dejando caer algunas lagrimas. Sentí mi corazón romperse al verla así.-"Eso no tenía nada que ver con Edward, yo los quería demasiado, incluso a Rosalie. No sabes todo lo que sentí al ver que se fueron y sin despedirse, me di cuenta de que yo para ustedes no significaba nada."-Sollozo. Impulsivamente lleve mis manos a su rostro y limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. Pude ver que ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-"No es cierto, ellos también te querían..."-_Y yo también_, pensé.

-"Me querían tanto, que me abandonaron sin decir adiós, ni una carta, ni nada..."-Dijo sarcásticamente.

Me quede callado, ella tenia razón. Si tanto la queríamos como pudimos abandonarla, por lo menos nos hubiéramos despedido o dejar una carta, no se... Me sentí muy culpable y enojado con Edward por hacernos dejar a Bella.

-"Lo siento..."-Dije sinceramente.

Entonces paso algo que no me imaginaba que pasaría. Bella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y luego sonrió con tristeza y me abrazo por el cuello.

-"Te perdono..."-Y sonreí. También la abrace por la cintura.

Su olor a frezas me invadió y me sentí como un drogadicto, necesitaba poder oler su fragancia desde ahora. Aun podía oler su sangre, pero no me llamaba tanto como pensé que lo haría.

-"Gracias por perdonarme."-Le sonreí sinceramente. Ella también me sonrió.-"Entonces... ¿amigos?"-Pregunte sonriendo.

-"Amigos."-Concluyo sonriendo.-"Si me vuelves a abandonar me vengare de ti."-Me dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

¿Abandonarla? Eso nunca, pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Mereszco un review? ¿Que tal la conversacion? Bella esta dolida porque no solo Edward la abandono, si no tambien los demas Cullen :( Jasper y Bella ya son amigos! <strong>

**ironqueen : Ya continue! Espero que te guste ;)**

**pax399 : Me alegro de que te guste y lamento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo :( Espero que sigas leyendo, besos!**

**Lyz : Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste. Besos.**

**Little Dreammer : Otra vez me tarde. Lo siento :( Gracia por apoyarme en mis fics, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 2, espero que el 3 tambien te guste. Con la llegada de Alec, me estoy tardando mucho, pero tal vez pueda publicar pronto, de verdad lo siento. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Besos.**

**maleja twihard : Jajaja me alegro que te gustara el capitulo 2, espero que este te guste tambien. Lamento haber tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo, no hay excusa, lo siento, pero aqui esta y espero que te guste :) Quisiera saber que piensas de la conversacion de Bella y Jasper.**

**Dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones :) Las quiero chicas (¿y chicos?), espero que sigan leyendo y les guste. Besos.**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


End file.
